Find The Answer
by HughTamlin
Summary: When the Doctor crashes his TARDIS into a different universe he probably wasent expecting to get an immpossible mission from a shady man, a teenage dictator and have to travel to other universes in order to complete his mission. From City 17 to Skyrim he will Find The Answer. Please expect a few chapters and then a new story to move the story on to other universes.


**This is going to be a HUGE crossover so PLEASE don't complain about that what im going too do: write lots of storys that tie together so to find the next story please just go on my account.**

(Its the Matt Smith Doctor by the way,just in case if confusion.)

"This makes no sense!" The Doctor kept on pounding the console with his fist. "Why are you not powered up?! This better not be...Aww no." He slumped on the floor as the screen lit up with bad news: the TARDIS was in a different universe. "Grr...Why did you have to fal into the ONLY WORMHOLE this side of the void? Wait a sec!" The Doctor ran to the glowing screen on the other side of the console. "I was sent in here? What on eart- well it might not be Earth- am I?" **BAM BAM BAM!** The Doctor jumped in surprise. "Who on where I am could that be?" **SCREEEEEEEE- **the TARDIS door was coverd in sparks as a giant saw started to cut through the door. The Docter sheiled his face as a powerful light lit up the TARDIS. "_**DO NOT ATTEMPT TO MOVE. YOU ARE BEING DETAINED**_" "Hey! Woh! Don't do tha-OUCH!" The Doctor fell to the floor, his vision blurring. "Well well well, Hugh IS going to be pleased..."

He fell into darkness as he passed out on the floor. This was going to be a moment he would never forget.

"It might be a very big outburst of unneeded emotion but...that was nice." Hugh sighed at Glados's comment. "You do look good! I am probably NOT the luckeyst gut in the world-" Glados suddelny shot up, obviously doing a search through Aperture Science's database. "Yes, you are not the luckeyst male in the world. However, you are my personal favriot." Hugh pulled her in for a big long kiss. "Why don't you go back to your metal place and ill grab a Portal Gun and we do some _testing_?..." Glados lit up with the feeling she had grown accustomed too when she started to copulate with Hugh: Happiness. She had also had a VERY strange feeling which had the same bodily effects as...well...a feeling she REALLY hoped she hadent got...Love. As Glados climed into the relaxaton chamber Hugh got a text. "Oh my god..." "What is it Hugh?" Hugh put up his finger to slilence me and started to call someone. As he was doing that, Takeo came over. (ITS NOT THE CALL OF DUTY TAKEO!) "Ahh. Hugh how are you doing?" He said in his perfect Japanese accent. "Takeo, your never going to beleve this!" Glados was about to correct him but Hugh showed his phone to Takeo. "OH MY GOODNESS! ITS HIM!" Glados came over to the phone while disconnecting her human body from the relaxation chamber. She looked at the photo as Takeo ran over to his drawer to pull out something that she couldent see. "Its just a male and what seems to be a English Police box. What is the importance?" Glados asked Hugh. "Look G, ive got to go but il see you later k?" Hugh gave Glados a kiss and ran over the elevator as Takeo trhew the oblect at him. "You MUST take that with you! He'll know what to do!" Glados looked at her partner or 'boyfriend' as the people call there sexual friends above her leave in the elevator to the surface with what seemed to be a long white object with a bue top. "Where is Hugh going Takeo? And what is that object?" Takeo looked Glados straight in the eye with a huge grin. "He is going to the UK HQ headquarters to meet one of the most important aliens in the history of existence! Oh, and hes got a sonic screwdriver, long story there." Glados had a sense of _fear_ about Hugh leaving Aperture. She had to do something. "GodBot? Follow Hugh. Keep him safe and DO NOT reveal yourself!" A small robot came out of its hidng place on wheels. _**"Sure, G" **_GodBot bounced into the air and in seconds he was a mini helecopter. "_**Will watch him. LIGHT BENDING SHIELD ON" **_The air around him rippled and he dissipated. "You know Glados, ever since you started to DO Hugh you have been, PROTECTING him a lot. What gives?" Glados turned around to answer Takeo. "I don't know Takeo. I just don't know why." Takeo smiled as she went into the relaxation chamber. "Its love...Heh heh heh." The chamber went back to its usal state: Glados testing, Takeo working and shearching, robots training but the Doctor was having a VERY important visit...

The Doctor awoke with a huge gasp for air, his two hearts racing to keep up with his lungs. Once he had gained his composure he looked around the place he was in. It was completely white all around him like if he had been sent to the Matrix. "Hello? Is anybody there?" He said to no one. "Ah, The Doctor I presume?" He turned and, to his suprise, there was a man standing there. He looked strange somehow but he looked normal. He was wearing a blue suit and had a black briefcase with him. "You will sit down Doctor?.." He beckoned to some chairs that had suddenly appeard out of nowhere. The Doctor sat down and almost immeditly started to question this man. "Who are you, why am I here and what the hell just happened? You must know!" The man sat down. "Your travel through universes had been...heh... INTRESTING to say the least. The information that I could finnd about you was fascinating. You are the last of an alien race called the Time Lords.." The Doctor lept up and reached for his Sonic. "Listen you, how do know about me and WHERE IS MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER!" The strange man pulled the sonic out of his pocket. "Is THIS what your looking for? Well, stop for I must speak with you urgently." Grudgingly, the Doctor sat down, thinking about how on earth he could have know about him. "But first, answer my question.Who are you?!" The man smiled. "I have no name but I am usually called the G-man. I probably called that for I look a bit like some shady government official. But I am nothing like that, fore I am one of the most powerful men in the whole existance of evreything and YOU Doctor, are to follow this command: FIND THE ANSWER." Before the Doctor could respond he was awoken by some unknown force. A ray of light peirced his eyes. When he raiganid his sight, the Doctor was surprised. A whole group of solideries were aming there rifles at him and teenager was standing in front of him. "Ah, You are awake. I want him to rest and have anything he needs. Follow code 7B gentlemen." As the kid left a needle was poked into his skin. As he started to black out again the Doctorcould only hear one thing: FIND THE ANSWER.

**So that was the first chapter! I hope I got it right...**


End file.
